Various States presently have anti-littering legislation which requires the return of empty beverage cans and bottles. A high deposit is mandated to encourage collection and return of the empties.
In analyzing the market for can containers for beverages, it was apparent that heretofore, although cartons were used in the scale of canned beer and soft drinks, such cartons were primarily made so that they were not entirely useful as a return package. Such prior cartons would ordinarily be broken apart and discarded by the user as the product was being consumed.